iFind My Soulmate
by Dburger
Summary: Freddie finds an old machine that makes everyone except your soulmate vanish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: Dan Schneider lives in California and I don't.**

**Came up with this idea a couple days ago. **

* * *

_**iFind My Soulmate**_

Freddie Benson was in his mother's closet looking for an aggressive parenting how-to book, which his mother told him to read cover to cover. He laid eyes on a box dated 1993, and began searching it.

"It must be in here." Freddie muttered to himself as he dug deeper into the box. "If it's a book, it must be."

"Oh, here it is." He mumbled, but couldn't help but notice a small bright red device underneath it.

"What's this?" Freddie asked himself. dusting off the old machine. "Mom's never told me about it before."

"Soulmate Finder." Freddie read the yellow letters on the object. "Removes everyone else from your sight except for your soulmate. I'd love to find my soulmate."

"Takes two nine volt batteries..." Freddie read, taking some from a nearby package.

"Alright, let's see what this puppy can do!" Freddie excitedly said to himself as he turned the machine on. There was a "POWER" button, a "SEARCH" button, and an "END SEARCH" button. Freddie moved so he could see his mother in the distance and pressed the "SEARCH" button. Immediately, Marissa Benson disappeared.

"Uh...I should probably read the manual for this thing before I do anything else." Freddie realized as he located the book.

"All other people in the world are transported to a paradise deep inside Earth until the operator of the Soulmate Finder presses the "END SEARCH" button." Freddie read off the yellowed page.

"Well, I should start with Carly and Sam." Freddie realized, leaving his apartment and entering the Shay's.

"Carly? Sam?" Freddie shouted as he walked through the living area. After several silent moments, he moved to the third floor, briefly checking Carly's room to find it empty. Much to his surprise, he noticed a sleeping Sam Puckett through the door of the iCarly studio.

"I have thought that she was cute all along..." Freddie murmured. "Her blonde curls, ocean blue eyes, spunky personality..."

"Hello? Earth to Fredward?" Sam said, waving her hand in front of Freddie's face, snapping him out of his daze. "Something woke me up."

"Oh...hey Sam." Freddie greeted.

"Sup, nub?" Sam greeted back.

"Am I really a nub?" Freddie asked.

"Most of the time, yes." Sam answered.'

"Most of the time?" Freddie pressed.

"Mostly you're nubby, but sometimes you're really ho-uh-helpful." Sam stuttered, hoping Freddie wouldn't notice her slip-up.

"What was that you said the first time? Was it hot?" Freddie smugly questioned.

"Shut up, nub!" Sam retorted, crossing her arms.

"I was right." Freddie grinned.

"No, duh." Sam rolled her eyes, but blushed.

"So...do you...you know...like me?" Freddie stammered.

"Uh...m-maybe a little..." Sam admitted. She tried to run from the studio, but Freddie grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Let me go Fredward, or say goodbye to all of your Galaxy Wars DVD's!" Sam said.

"No, Sam. I just want to say...that...I-I like you too." Freddie said.

"Oh...that's nice." Sam managed a small smile.

"Wanna...go out sometime?" Freddie offered.

"Fredward, are you asking me on a date?" Sam imitated fake shock.

"Yes, Sam." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Sam accepted. "I'll be at the Shay's tomorrow at seven."

"It's a date then." Freddie smiled.

"Yeah..." Sam grinned, leaving the studio. Once Freddie was alone, the "END SEARCH" button on the Soulmate Finder lit up.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this thing." Freddie said. "I guess it's okay to end it."

Freddie pressed the "END SEARCH" button, and could now hear commotion on the first floor of the apartment, so he made his way down. Spencer was bolting BottleBot to the floor.

"Oh hey, Freddo." Spencer started.

"Hey, Spence." Freddie replied.

"Doing iCarly stuff?" Spencer inquired.

"Yup, gotta go meet my mom for my tick bath now though." Freddie cringed. "I'll see you later."

"Later, Freddie." Spencer responded.

Freddie found the open manual to the Soulmate Finder in his closet, and took one last look at it.

"*Your soulmate will not remember the occurrence after the "END SEARCH" button is pressed.*"

"Chiz, I've gotta do it all again." Freddie moaned.

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea I came up with a couple days ago. Drop a review if you would, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Originally, this was going to stay as a oneshot, but a guest reviewer asked for me to make another chapter, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I just now figured out that I want to go into the film industry. Dan Schneider entered the industry a long time ago.**

* * *

_**iFind My Soulmate Chapter 2**_

Freddie Benson groaned as he closed the manual to the Soulmate Finder.

"Maybe there's some deluxe version where the other person remembers..." Freddie thought hopefully, getting onto his laptop and searching Zaplook.

"Hmm...Soulmate Finder II..." Freddie mumbled, reading off the screen. The Soulmate Finder II was the same size as the original, but blue with orange letters. "This was the last version before the company closed."

"Chiz, there's a lot of circuit boards in there." Freddie noticed as he looked at a drawing that displayed the inside of the machine.

"Guess I should hit the local pawn shops." He spoke to himself, grabbing his car keys.

A few minutes later, Freddie walked into a pawn shop in downtown Seattle.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked. He was a small guy that looked like he had just gotten out of college.

"Do you have a Soulmate Finder II by any chance?" Freddie inquired.

"We've got one. It's been here for months and nobody's bought it. Not in the best shape." The clerk stated.

"Are the internals okay?" Freddie asked.

"Should be alright." The clerk said.

"How much?" Freddie questioned.

"Twenty bucks." The clerk said.

"I'll take it." Freddie responded, eager to convert his original Soulmate Finder into a Soulmate Finder II.

After he got back to Bushwell, Freddie tore apart the donor Soulmate Finder II and carefully removed the circuit boards, wiring, and gears. Marissa Benson was working overtime at the hospital.

He gently transferred the SFII wires over, wired the circuit boards, and oiled the gears. After reassembling the outside of the machine using the cover from the SFII, he turned the machine on, walked across the hall, and entered apartment 8-C to find Gibby. The Soulmate Finder II had a red "POWER" button, a green "SEARCH" button, a yellow "MEMORY SEARCH" button, and an orange "END SEARCH" button.

"Hey, Gib." Freddie greeted.

"Hey, Fred." Gibby greeted back.

"Where are Carly, Sam, and Spencer?" Freddie asked, rolling his eyes.

"Spencer dragged them to a 1 day only art convention in Olympia. Your mom left this baby for me to take care of." Gibby informed.

"Stephanie?" Freddie groaned.

"Yeah, she told me that you were her cousin." Gibby said. "Whatcha holding?"

"Oh...just something I found in the closet."

"Hmm...that yellow button's lighting up. Maybe I should press it." Gibby said, leaning over to press the "MEMORY SEARCH" button. Before Freddie could move the machine away, Gibby pressed the button. Unknown to them, another Soulmate Finder II and a second "search" had been created because two people were touching the machine.

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter. Reviews are soooooo motivating! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: There never was an iCarly episode even close to this.**

**A/N: Glad I'm getting positive feeback, and thanks for all of your reviews!**

* * *

"Wh-what just happened?" Gibby asked, genuinely scared, then he noticed the newly created Soulmate Finder II in his hand, and understood.

"I'm gonna find my soulmate?" Gibby asked himself with excitement. "I wonder where she is..." Gibby rubbed his hands together in anticpation, and read the intsructions to the SFII. He then went down the stairs.

"Anyone in here?" Gibby questioned, walking into Carly's bedroom.

"Oh hey, Gib." Carly answered.

"You're my soulmate?" Gibby gasped.

-Meanwhile-

"Alright...where's Sam?" Freddie mumbled to himself. Sam creeped up behind Freddie.

"Sup, Freddork?" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" Freddie said, but managed a smile.

"Whatcha doin?" Sam asked. "I can't find Carly anywhere.

"I found this machine that makes everyone except your...your..." Freddie stuttered.

"What did you do with Carly?!" Sam grabbed Freddie's shirt.

"This thing makes everyone except your soulmate disappear..." Freddie calmly explained. Sam let go, turned away, and blushed.

"I wasn't expecting you to find out this way..." Sam mumbled.

"Like you ever wanted me to find out in the first place..." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Unless you've visualized us married with kids." Sam's face turned a deeper red.

"Oh, so you have?" Freddie snickered.

"Shut-" Sam started, but was cut off by Freddie's lips. After the initial shock, Sam kissed back. It ended up lasting for several minutes before Sam broke the kiss.

"So...how do we make everyone else appear again?" She asked.

"I just press this "END MEMORY SEARCH" button, and everyone should reappear." Freddie said, attempting to push the button. "It's not pressing..."

"Then what's wrong, Freddumb?" Sam retorted.

"Ugh...let me go read the manual. It's in my apartment."

Sam followed Freddie to Apartment 8-D, and he found the correct page in the old paperback book.

"When two people press the "SEARCH" buttons together, another Soulmate Finder II is created, as well as another search. Both searchers must press the "SEARCH" button again at the same time for everything to return to normal. Both devices will remain."

"What does all that mean?" Sam inquired.

"We're gonna have to find a machine that'll take us to Gibby's search so we can get everything right again..."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if the manufacturer that made the SF and SFII made a machine for emergencies like this. Largely filler, but leave a review, if you please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"So...where can we get one of these machines that takes you into another person's search?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"I'll check on Zaplook classifieds and see." Freddie answered. "According to an ad at the back of the manual, it's called a Soulmate Search Mechanic."

"Well get to it, Frednub." Freddie rolled his eyes while Sam retreated to the fridge.

"There's a few of them being auctioned off..." Freddie read aloud. "I just took the buyout on one, and it should be here early tomorrow after I finalize it."

"You must really want to get things back to normal..." Sam remarked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being alone with you, but I feel like something could go wrong if we don't fix this." Freddie said.

"You said that Gibby was probably the one who went into another search, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Freddie inquired.

"I wonder who his soulmate is." Sam pondered.

"Carly's been getting closer to him lately..." Freddie suggested. Sam punched Freddie's shoulder.

"I thought you were smart, Freddumb." Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's a pretty logical solution." Freddie defended. "Hey, how about we film an...update video I guess to the iCarly viewers since we're going to miss the next webcast?"

"Sure, whatever. Where's your camera?" Sam asked.

"It's back at Carly's." Freddie said, getting up.

Sam picked the lock to Carly's apartment and walked in to find holograms of Carly and Gibby making out.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. "What's that?"

"It's a machine thingy that...that...finds your soulmate." Gibby replied, sheepishly grinning.

"Oh...well, I've grown closer to you recently." Carly's cheeks became pink.

"So...you think that we could give it a try?" Gibby questioned.

"Give what a try?" Carly decided to play with him a bit, putting one hand on her hip.

"Uh...a relationship?" Gibby stammered.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." Carly smiled.

"Can I..." Gibby started.

"Yes, you can kiss me." Carly said, and they soon became engaged in a full on makeout session.

Their kiss was interuppted by Sam.

"CARLY!" Sam shouted, not believing what she was seeing.

Carly and Gibby immediately broke apart and their cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, uh..." Carly stuttered.

"I was right!" Freddie smugly looked at his girlfriend, and Sam punched Freddie again.

"Shuddup, Fredwuss." Sam said. "Why are you guys holographs?"

"You are too..." Carly realized. "We've got to fix this!"

"Fredward's already on it. We found a machine that'll fix all of this." Sam informed.

"Well, when's he gonna get it?" Carly asked frantically.

"I bought one off Zaplook and it'll be here very early in the morning." Freddie calmly said.

Carly went to wrap her arm around Sam and talk about her soulmate, but found that her arm went right through her.

"We can't touch each other!" Carly exclaimed.

"Well, you are holographs." Freddie pointed out. Carly glared at Freddie.

"So...all we can do is wait until morning?" Gibby asked.

"Yup, pretty much." Freddie said. "Sam and I were talking about shooting a short video to update the iCarly viewers. We'll probably all by holographs on camera, but it's worth a try. Everyone in?"

All 4 teens agreed, and they went up to the studio to begin the video.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this mess is fixed in the next chapter! Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Thanks, Lewbert..." Freddie awkwardly said, taking his newly purchased Soulmate Search Mechanic from the doorman.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled, motioning for Freddie to leave.

"Uh...later." Freddie said, heading to his apartment. He began picking at the tape with his fingers.

"Oh, you're up." Freddie realized once he had entered apartment 8-D.

"Yeah, what's up with all the plastic, nub?" Sam asked, glancing at the covered furniture.

"Just my mom and her obsession with protecting me from unsafe stuff again." Freddie explained.

"When's she coming back?" Sam inquired.

"She's at an aggressive parenting meeting in Denver." Freddie told his girlfriend. "The machine came."

"I can see the box, Freddumb." Sam rolled her eyes. "How long have you been using your nubby little fingers to get it open?"

"Only a little-" Sam snatched the box from Freddie and ripped it open in one swift motion.

"I could've done that..." Freddie mumbled.

"Sure you could've." Sam replied.

"You don't think I notice you staring at my muscles?" Freddie smugly asked.

"Let's just get this machine working." Sam said, blushing. Freddie took out the manual, much to Sam's annoyance.

Once the device was powered up, Sam and Freddie headed across the hall. Carly and Gibby were waiting for them, still holographs.

"Are we still holographs?" Freddie asked. "You are."

"Are holographs blue fuzzy people?" Gibby inquired.

"Well, actually-" Freddie began, but was cut off.

"Did you get the machine thingy working?" Carly asked, impatient. "Oh, and yes, you're still holographs."

"What'll happen to mine?" Gibby questioned, holding up his Soulmate Finder II.

"We need a way to destroy it." Freddie stated.

After a few moments of thinking, Carly came up with a plan.

"SPENCER!" Carly called. Spencer ran out in wrinkled clothes and with messy hair.

"Wha-wha-what'd you call me out here for?" Spencer groggily asked.

"We need you to start one of your little fires!" Carly explained. "Uh...touch this machine."

"Okay..." Spencer said, touching his right index finger to Gibby's Soulmate Finder II. The machine burst into flames.

"...Are we...holographs to you?" Carly asked.

"...I'm going back to bed..." Spencer slowly backed away, knocking over BottleBot. He stood BottleBot up again and jogged into his room.

"I guess not." Carly shrugged. The small fire had now diminished, and Gibby's SFII was now charred and inoperable.

"Alright, this manual says that I need to press the "COPY" button first to make Gibby a Soulmate Search Mechanic." Freddie pressed the blue button and another Soulmate Search Mechanic was created, and was transfered to Gibby as a holograph.

"The original person using the Soulmate Finder II and any other people using a copied Soulmate Finder II must press the "SEARCH FIX" button." Freddie read. "Ready, Gibby?"

"Yeah..." Gibby uneasily answered.

Freddie and Gibby pressed the "SEARCH FIX" button. Carly and Gibby morphed into humans again. The trio group hugged, and had a short celebration.

"Glad this is all over..." Carly said, finally calming down.

"What's over?" Gibby asked.

"Gibby!" Carly, Sam, and Freddie shouted.

"...But, we did find our soulmates..." Freddie reminded. "This must mean that we're made for each other."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Carly said, kissing Gibby.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, and both leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, time to get Spencer to burn this." Carly said once everyone broke apart.

"Yeah, you do that." Freddie said, kissing Sam's lips again.

* * *

_**A/N: Not the happiest with the ending of this chapter. I may write one more chapter, possibly an epilogue, and I might actually draw up one of the "machines" and post it on my profile.**_


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue of iFind My Soulmate!**

* * *

"This-this machine has to be wrong! That-delinquent can't be my Freddie's soulmate!" Marissa shouted in denial. Sam, Freddie, and Marissa were in the Benson apartment while Carly and Gibby were talking it out with Spencer across the hall.

"We love each other, mom. You can't change that." Freddie said. Sam nodded.

"Can I...talk to Samantha alone for a moment?" Marissa sighed.

"Be ready to answer some questions..." Freddie whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Sam gave him a glance.

"Sure thing, mom." Freddie said, walking off to his room.

"Is it true that you love my Fredward?" Marissa wanted to clarify.

"It's true." Sam said.

"Will you be faithful to him?" Marissa interrogated.

"Yeah..." Sam replied.

"Why do you call him so many names?" Marissa quizzed.

"That's just how I show affection." Sam shrugged. "Frednub's already told me he likes it."

"Is it true that you served time in juvie?" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah, but Freddie's been keeping me at bay." Sam answered.

"Just treat my Freddibear right." Marissa said. "It'll take some time for me to get used to this."

"Will do..." Sam entered Freddie's room and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Freddumb. Let's see how Carly and Gibby did." Freddie gave his mother a look as he was dragged out of the apartment.

As expected, Carly's apartment was unlocked. Sam and Freddie entered to find Spencer, Carly, and Gibby watching a rerun of Celebrities Underwater. They were all wearing formal clothing.

"So, did you guys...talk?" Freddie inquired. "Why are you guys so dressed up?"

"Yup, it went great. We're going to surprise Gibby's parents at a dinner." Carly smiled. "How'd yours go?"

"Marissa asked me a ton of questions, but she said she'll try to get used to...us." Sam informed.

"Spencer said he noticed a connection between us." Carly looked at her brother. "He's happy for us."

"How long until you leave?" Sam questioned.

"Only about five minutes or so." Carly checked her PearPhone.

"Why did you tell them about the soap club meeting that we're going to after?" Gibby chimed in.

"Gibby!" Carly hissed. Sam burst into laughter and Freddie snickered.

"They have those?" Freddie asked.

"Apparently." Carly nodded. "Well, we should get going."

"See ya, Fred!" Gibby called as he walked out.

"See you lovebirds later!" Spencer shouted. Carly smiled. They left the door cracked and walked a short distance down the hall. As they thought, Sam and Freddie were kissing when they came back.

"Awwww..." Carly said. Sam and Freddie broke apart, turning away from each other in embarrassment.

"Guys!" Freddie hissed. Carly, Spencer, and Gibby broke into laughter.

"Alright, we're leaving for real this time." Spencer chuckled, leading Carly and Gibby out.

"We should be more careful." Freddie said.

"Just kiss me, you nub." Sam responded.

* * *

**A/N: I think I could've done a bit better, and may edit the document a bit. That's it for iFind My Soulmate!**


End file.
